Yuki Gets Drunk What Really Happened
by DJ Ayane
Summary: sort of sequal to Yuki Gets Drunk. Yuki and Shuichi get into a fight and Yuki relieves his anger at a bar. He meets up with Thoma and releases his anger in other ways. ThomaxYuki


**Yuki Gets Drunk (What really happened)**

"I fucking hate you Yuki! Sometimes I don't even know why I said I fell in love with you! I hate you so much right now!"

"Well the feeling's mutual. I never even had feelings for you in the first place. It was just to sell your band's records and get you money. And the only reason I let you live with me is because the sex was good. That and the fact that you were the closest thing to a girl that I could find at the time. I felt nothing more than pity on you, and I used it to my advantage."

"Fine then! If you feel that way, I'm going to your brother's house to live! At least I know he'll love me for me and not my dick! Even if it is because I look like Ryu! And you know what! When I fuck him, I'm going to call you up special just so you can hear me scream HIS name. Because you'll never hear me scream again."

"Look brat," he grabbed Shuichi by his collar and lifted him six inches off the ground, "I don't care how much I fucking hate you, you are never to go to my brother's house!"

"But you don't own me and I don't belong to you anymore!"

"I don't give two shits if you belong to the Queen of fucking England! You are not to go over my brother's house! And if you call me while your fucking him, if you survive long enough to make it over there, I will personally kick Tatsuha's ass and make you watch as I make him bleed, and then I will kick your ass for going over there! Got it?"

"Fine then, I'll just go home! Better yet, I'll go to Hiro's house. He always had feelings for me anyway! He loves me for more than just my looks or anything! And you know what else? When I go over there, I'm going to have the hottest sex I've ever had with anyone before! And I'm gonna scream his name so loud, all of Tokyo will hear!" he said pushing Yuki's hand off of him and falling to the ground.

"You fucking bitch! I don't even care anymore! Go the fuck where you want, but not to Tatsuha's! And you know what? Fuck who you want because I'm going and getting a _MAN_ that _KNOWS_ how to work his shit and make me actually _SCREAM_!" Yuki said stomping into his office and slamming the door shut.

"FINE THEN! I'M GOING TO HIRO'S HOUSE AND WE'RE GOING TO FUCK ALL NIGHT LONG!"

"Have fun!" Yuki shouted from his office.

Shuichi just stomped out the door slamming it shut and Yuki sat in his office, heated. Where the hell did Shuichi get off thinking he could talk like that? Just then, he calmed down a little bit and decided to go for a drink to calm down.

He went out to his car, fuming at invisible Shuichi, and got in. As soon as he did, he saw Shuichi's shirt. He picked it up and opened the window, throwing it on the curb.

"Fucking brat needs to keep his shit out of my car. And out of my house."

He turned on the car and sped off to the nearest bar. When he got there, he walked in and sat down at the bar and motioned for the bartender. He ordered a margarita and a strawberry daiquiri. When he got both of the drinks, he didn't even look at them before he chugged them down. He sat there fuming, still at an invisible Shuichi.

"Fucking brat. Where the hell do you think you can get off talking to me like that? I'm the one who let you stay with me. I let you fucking annoy me. And when you wanted to fuck, I stopped _my _work for your ass. Now you up and think you can fucking tell me that you're going to fuck my brother and live with him? What the hell is on your mind?"

Right after he said that, Tatsuha walked in. He was smiling, all up until he saw Yuki. "What the hell are you doing in a bar? I thought this wasn't your type of place?" he said smartly.

"A, it's not my type of place, I'm just here to drink the fucking piece of shit out my head. And B, if you don't want to die tonight, I suggest you go on about your day and leave mine the fuck alone!" he said glaring at his brother.

"Sorry you're in a pissy mood. Not my fault your life went to hell in a hand basket." Tatsuha said walking off.

"Fucking shit."

Yuki just went back to his drinking rage, and yelling at the _still _invisible Shuichi. Thoma was sitting at a table just in eyeshot of Yuki. He saw his brother-in-law sitting at the bar, raging at what appeared to be nobody, he decided to walk over to him… when he calmed down that was. About twenty or so minutes later, Yuki finally thought the invisible Shu had enough of a thrashing to finally stop making himself look crazy. Just then, Thoma walked over to a chair next to him and slid in it, sliding his hand up and down his brother-in-law's back.

"Eiri, what's the matter with you? Why are you fuming at no one over here?" Thoma said trying to console him.

"Because of that fucking brat!" he said still sitting at the bar with his arms crossed on the counter.

"Who?"

"That little bitch Shuichi. That's who."

"Oh? What happened between you and Shindou?"

"Little bitch thinks he can get smart with me and then fucking tell me that he's going to my brother's and is going to fuck him. Well I got something for him, I own him! No matter what he thinks, I own his ass till death and thereafter! He's mine no matter what the fuck happens!" Yuki said motioning to the bartender for another drink.

Thoma just looked in shock. "Well, where did he go?"

"I don't fucking know and I sure as hell don't care. He said something about going to Hiro's and fucking him all night, but I doubt that's going to happen. But that's okay because if he's going to fuck someone, I'm fucking someone too."

Thoma smiled to himself and began to think. "If Yuki is mad enough and is that serious about what he just said, then maybe I can have my chances with him." He thought to himself. "Well, Eiri, how about I take you to a strip club near by. Something to take your mind off of Shindou."

"Why the hell not, I don't care anymore."

"Okay."

Thoma put money on the bar and took Yuki outside. They each got in their own cars and drove there. Twenty minutes later, they were at the strip club. When they went inside, Thoma walked to a table and sat, Yuki took a detour to the bar in the back. He walked over to the bar and sat down. He waved to the bartender and she walked over to him.

"Yea, I want a Bloody Mary, a Vodka, and a martini. Lots of alcohol."

"Why are you ordering such hard drinks? A handsome man like you shouldn't be drinking a lot of alcohol. It's not good for you." She said smiling and making the drinks.

"I have a lot to get off my mind. Alcohol couldn't be a better way." He said looking away.

After he got his drinks, he sat there quietly. About ten minutes later, one of the strippers came over to him to see if he wanted a dance.

"Hey mister. Why are you back here and the party's up there?"

"Because I don't like parties."

"Maybe I could change your mind." She said starting to climb on his lap.

"No. Now please be kind enough as to get off of me."

"Okay sir. But you don't know what you're missing."

"Yes I do."

The girl walked away and went to another man nearby. Everytime a girl hit on him, he would push them away. The only thing he did was drink. About forty minutes and twenty-two drinks later, Yuki was completely drunk. Thoma had walked over to Yuki to see what happened to him to find a big surprise.

"Eiri, what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" Yuki said stumbling over the words.

"Just that. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me is that hic I'm not at my house with you."

"What in the world? Are you drunk?" Thoma asked confused.

"Not at all. I'm just a little stressed and tired and it's taking its toll on me. But you can help fix that." Yuki said playing with the other man's hair.

"Eiri, what did you have to drink?"

"Nothing. I only had a little hic bit."

Thoma turned to the bartender and asked what he had to find out that he had twenty-two drinks, excluding the other seven he had at the bar.

"Come on Eiri, I'm taking you home."

"Nonsense. I can drive. Just take me to my car."

"No, you're in no condition to drive."

"Are you kidding? I'm fine."

They walked outside, after Thoma caught another one of Yuki's tabs, and they went out to the car.

"Where the hell is my car anyway?" Yuki said searching for it.

"You're right in front of it." Thoma said looking at him pathetically.

"I knew that." He said trying to open the locked door.

"Look, you're too drunk to even get near your car let alone drive it. Let me take you home so I can be sure you made it alright."

"How will my car get home?" he said putting his arm around Thoma's shoulder.

"I'll call K and have him pick it up. Does that sound okay?"

"Sure."

Yuki was completely oblivious to anything the blond man was saying. All he knew was that he wanted to throw him on a bed and rape him. When they made it to the car, Thoma helped his drunken brother-in-law into the car and then got in himself. He drove Yuki home yelling at him the whole time to stop touching him.

When he finally made it to Yuki's house, he turned off the car and got out and then helped Yuki out. When he was finally out, he walked the man up the steps and pulled the keys to the door out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and went in, dragging the drunken man with him. He closed the door and locked it and then took Yuki to his bedroom and sat him on his bed.

"Now go to sleep. That's the best thing for you right now."

"No, the best thing for me right now is you." Yuki pulled him onto his lap and started to run his hands up the man's shirt.

-Meanwhile, outside with Shuichi-

Shuichi was walking back home with Hiro, after spending a little more than ten hours with him.

"Well Shuichi, you know that if you ever need me, I'm here for you. And if you ever want to 'play' again sometime, I'm here too. Hell! I'll stop what I'm doing if you want to play again!" Hiro said laughing a little.

"Thank you for being there for me Hiro. You're a true friend."

When they made it to the house, Hiro walked him up the steps and stopped.

"Well I guess this is your stop. See you tomorrow at the studio then?" he said rocking on his heels and his hands in his pockets.

"Sure." Shu said smiling faintly.

As Shu was about to open the door, Hiro stopped him. "Shu."

"Yes?"

"I almost forgot. One more thing."

"Hm?"

He reached down and grabbed the pink haired boy's chin and pulled his face up, gently planting a kiss on his lips. He held the kiss for a few minutes before letting him go.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Um…sure?" Shu said confused, but liking it.

"If Yuki ever hurts you again, you come to my house. You don't even have to tell him okay. I'll make everything a whole lot better for you. Okay."

"Okay." Shuichi knew what he meant by that and wasn't about to argue. "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye Shuichi."

"So long Hiro."

-Same time back in the house-

"Yuki? What are you…" Thoma gasped in shock, Yuki's hand had just slid down the front of his pants and was rubbing him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said smiling.

He grabbed Thoma by the waist and turned him around on his lap, spreading his legs over his own. He turned around and laid on top of the smaller man, beginning to kiss him deeply. At first, the other man was disturbed, but then he enjoyed it. This was what he wanted all along, he just didn't think it was really going to happen.

Just then, Yuki stopped kissing him and looked down, "Hey Shuichi, when did you get so short?"

"I'm not Shuichi." Thoma said looking confused again.

"Well whoever you are, why are you so short?"

"It's because that's the way I was born."

"Oh… by the way… just who the hell are you?"

"It's me, Thoma. Your brother-in-law."

"Oh."

Yuki just shrugged and continued kissing him. Shortly after, he started to lift the man's shirt over his head and then his own. He started to lick on Thoma's body starting at his neck and working his way down, covering every square inch of skin. Once he made it to his stomach, he began to kiss it, sucking lightly on his skin each time. Thoma couldn't help but to moan a little at the feel of Yuki's lips on his body.

Just then, Yuki sat up and went for the button on the other man's pants. He started to unbutton it with his hands and stopped. He leaned back down and began to undo his pants with his teeth, which he surprisingly succeeded at doing, and then sat up to pull them off. Thoma decided to get into the act and reached for Yuki's pants and undid those. Yuki laid down on top of Thoma and raised his hips so his pants could slide down. After they were down, he pulled down his own boxers and then Thoma's, leaving them completely naked.

Just then, Yuki stopped playing around and flipped him over. He wasted no time getting himself in. When he did that, Thoma screamed in pleasure. Though he didn't want to do it raw, he had to. In his opinion, there was no time to make it comfortable for him. Suddenly, and shockingly to Thoma, Yuki began to thrust into him harder and faster than expected. Thoma screamed from the pain and pleasure of all this. Yuki smiled and became more excited. He reached his hand around to the front of Thoma and grabbed his dick. He started to move his hand back and forth everytime he thrust himself into the man under him.

"Yuki…stop…please…I'm…I'm…." Thoma screamed in between every pant and moan.

"You're what?" Yuki said breathing just as hard.

"I'm going to…AH!" Thoma screamed as he had finally reached his climax.

Yuki wasn't about to stop though. Not until he reached his. He continued to drill into the now half dead Thoma, with all his force. He was almost there; he could feel the pressure of it coming on. He bit his lip to keep from screaming too loud. When he reached his climax, he slowed down to make the feeling last and then stopped. He pulled out of Thoma and rolled onto his back. He turned so that he was lying on the bed the right way and Thoma turned so that he was lying on the younger man's chest.

-Back outside-

As Shuichi was about to open the door, he heard a man screaming and moaning. Next thing he knew, he heard the man calling out Yuki's name. Shuichi looked behind him and saw Thoma's car behind Yuki's. He let go of the doorknob and walked over to Yuki's car. To his surprise, the door was unlocked. He crawled into the backseat and balled up crying.

"Yuki was serious. He was going to get someone else to replace me. He doesn't love me any more. He doesn't want me any more. I'm useless to him now."

He laid in the backseat cradling Hiro's shirt that he gave him and cried himself to sleep.

-In the house again-

"Yuki."

"Hm?"

"That was great."

"You were great."

"Do you think you're going to remember this in the morning?"

Yuki looked down at the man laying on him and smiled, "Not a chance."

They laughed a little bit and went to sleep. The next morning, Yuki woke up and found Thoma sitting in the bed next to him, with the covers around his lower half, and his shirt off. He put his hands on his own chest and roamed them around his body to realize he was shirtless too.

"You're awake finally. I thought you were going for a new record."

"Huh? Thoma? What the hell? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember do you? It's okay. You were pretty drunk so I wouldn't blame you for forgetting." He said to the blond lying next to him.

The man sat up and looked around. "Why the hell are you in my house? Where the hell's the brat?"

"Oh, Shuichi is over Hiro's house. He spent the night there. As for why I'm here, like I said, you were drunk."

"So, I am completely capable of doing things by myself no matter what state I'm in." Yuki said rubbing his head.

"I saw that last night. Which, by the way, was fun. As for doing things yourself, driving wasn't one of them. You were so drunk that you didn't even know who I was." Thoma sat up and looked at Yuki, "You kept calling me Shuichi the whole night. You think that you were able of driving."

Yuki just looked away in disagreement, though he couldn't even recall half the night. He didn't even know why his brother-in-law was sitting next to him. That's when he saw that they were both naked.

"What the hell did you do to me when we got here? Did you take advantage of me or something?"

"No, you wouldn't let me do anything. You kept saying that you were in control and that I shouldn't move. You practically raped me, though I'm not disagreeing with it." Thoma looked down and smiled, "I actually enjoyed it."

"What the hell are you talking about? Look, all I remember is me going out to the bar for a couple of drinks, coming home, and now this."

"You don't remember anything in between?"

He looked at the man sitting next to him with a sarcastic look; "Does it look like I remember any damn thing else?"

"Well I was just asking."

"Well I'm just asking you to put some damn clothes on and get the fuck out of my house. Think you can manage that?"

"Alright, but are you sure that you don't want to know what happened?" he said pulling up his boxers and then his pants.

"Not necessarily. But I do want to know how the hell you ended up in my house, in my bed, _naked_ may I add. And how I ended up laying next to you…_naked_."

"Well, I'll tell you. Starting from when you were at the bar." Thoma sat down on the bed and looked at Yuki, smiling. "Well, you were at the bar. And I saw you sitting there. You didn't notice me, I'm guessing because you were in your own world. Well, I walked over to you and said hi, then sat down. We started talking about what was wrong with you."

Thoma sat and explained the whole story, well the almost whole story, to him. After Thoma explained the story, Yuki decided to get back at him. He walked over to the bed and crawled over to Thoma. He grabbed the man's face and turned it toward him, "Did I at least make everything better?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Did I make everything better?"

"But there was nothing wrong with me in the first place." Thoma was lost. He thought it was best to stay that way too.

"It's not that there was anything wrong with you. It's just that I wanted to know if you feel good. If you feel happier now that we did that?"

"Well… honestly I do."

"Good." Yuki slid off the bed and walked to the door holding Thoma's shirt, hat and jacket. "Well then you can get out now feeling happier than when you came in. Goodbye!"

"What?"

"You ARE the weakest link. Goodbye!"

"You can be a real jerk sometimes. You know that?"

"And that's the part that helps me sleep at night."

Thoma just glared at him and took his clothes. He stood at the door and put his shirt on. He opened the door and started to walk out, but stopped and turned around. "Yuki, maybe we can do it again sometime? But maybe we can include Shindou in our little rendezvous." He said smiling evilly.

"GET OUT!"

"So I'll take it as you'll keep it in mind!" he said walking out.

"GO HOME AND GET A LIFE PERV!"

Yuki shut the door and walked into his room. He grabbed some clothes and took a shower. He sat in his office for a minute and thought. That's when he decided to go for a little drive.

He went out to his car and opened the door, when he got in, he looked in the mirror at the backseat and saw a little balled up something. He turned around and poked it, trying to unfold it. When he did, it twitched and uncurled. To his surprise, it was Shuichi. He looked like he had a rough night.

"How long were you in my car?"

"Since last night. I went to Hiro's and decided to come back. I thought you'd be cooled off after about ten hours. I walked up to the house and saw Thoma-san's car. I was going to come in, but I had second thoughts. So I just opened your car and crawled in the backseat and slept here. I hope you're not mad Yuki." He said looking at him. His eyes began to water and he was already pouting.

"I'm fine. But you know you could have came in."

"I know, but Thoma-san was here and I didn't want to disturb anything that you were doing. I mean, I heard Thoma calling out your name…so I didn't want to walk in and you get even madder."

Yuki just looked at the boy and smiled, laughing a little. "Look, I was drunk last night. Everything I was doing with Thoma, I didn't even know I was doing with Thoma. At that point, I was so drunk and guilt ridden that I thought he was you. I kept calling him by your name. And I didn't know this until just a little bit ago when Thoma told me what happened."

"So you mean you weren't really doing anything?"

"Not that I know of."

Shuichi blinked and nodded a little. Then he sat up and looked at Yuki, "Are you still mad at me for last night?"

"No I'm not. I can't stay mad at you very long. No matter how hard I try." Yuki climbed into the backseat with him. He held the boy's face in the palm of his hand and played with his pink locks with the other. "You're too damn adorable for me to get mad at. Even if you did go over my brother's house and do all that, I probably would have still beat your ass for it, but then I would have made it up to you later and made all your wounds feel better."

"You're serious!" Shuichi said getting more excited.

"Let's go inside and I'll show you how serious I am… Shuichi."

"You… you called me by my first name? What's the matter? Are you thinking about the past again?" Shuichi panicked holding the blond man's hands.

"No. I'm thinking about what I'm going to do to you later. What I'm going to do to hear you scream my name."

"What?"

"Come on. Let's go inside."

"No." Shuichi reached up to the front seat and hit the lock button on the door. "Right here. I mean, we're already both here."

Yuki smiled devilishly and pushed Shuichi onto the door. He put his hand next to the boy's head and leaned down, whispering to him, "Okay. If this is what you want." He leaned in and kissed him and then sat back up a little bit, "Shuichi."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I know. At least it will be later."

"How do you guess?"

"Because I'm going to make you feel all better." He said smiling still.

Shuichi just giggled and Yuki kissed him as they both slid down the door. Yuki was going to make this all up to his love the best way he knew how.

**The End**


End file.
